cutlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Skinwalkers
Skinwalkers first came into being several millennia ago, supposedly as a result of ancient magic users discovering a way to alter the physiology of werewolves in order to create a new race. These changes entail the shapeshifting nature of a werewolf being altered to enable the conscious shifting between humanoid shapes, rather than the forced transformations between human and bestial shapes. Physiology Aging Due to their regenerative abilities, most skinwalkers can live around two centuries in age. Furthermore, they maintain their physical vitality until their deaths. Appearance Skinwalkers possess one primary appearance, their true form, which is inherited via the genetics of their parents. This form is indistinguishable from that of ordinary humans, with the only distinction being that their eyes may occasionally flash a pale yellow color when angered, similar to werewolves. In addition to their true form, skinwalkers are also capable of assuming the features of any other human they desire, up to and including changing of sexual organs. Reproduction Unlike their werewolf progenitors, skinwalkers are not capable of infecting others with their conditions. Instead, they reproduce solely sexually, either with other skinwalkers or with humans. The resulting children are always skinwalkers, and will be indistinguishable from normal humans until reaching puberty, whereupon they gain the ability to shapeshift along with their enhanced physical characteristics. Shapeshifting The process of shapeshifting is a rather painful one, and is more unpleasant the greater the physical differences between a skinwalker's original form and the one they are transforming into. The process involves the shifting of bones, tearing of muscles, and resizing of organs to fit the new form, which unsurprisingly generates tremendous discomfort. The process usually takes a few minutes, though more skilled skinwalkers are able to accomplish it over the course of several seconds. Powers and Abilities Regeneration: Skinwalkers are able to recover from nearly any wound that is not instantly fatal within minutes. They are able to regrow significant portions of organ tissue, and can even reattache severed limbs. They are also immune to most diseases and toxins due to their healing abilities. Shapeshifting: Skinwalkers are able to take on the physical form of any human being they encounter. They are able to replicate them perfectly, being able to create birthmarks, scarring, and even being able to mimic wounds. They are able to copy someone's appearance visually, however, if they use this method, they will not be able to copy any details that are not immediately visible to them. If they obtain physical contact with the person they are duplicating, they will be able to replicate their features down to a genetic level. Furthermore, they will also be able to form a psychic link with their target that allows them access to their memories. * Memory Scanning: Via obtaining physical contact with a person and assuming their form, a skinwalker will be able to access their memories and thoughts of the person they are imitating, allowing them to perfectly impersonate them. However, this connection can only be maintained while the victim is alive. Super Durability: Skinwalkers have inherited a slightly less potent version of the toughness their werewolf ancestors possess. Whilst low caliber bullets generally only penetrate a layer or two of skin, and will only cause light bruising, higher caliber fire will generally enter several inches into their bodies. However, with their incredible resilience and resistance to pain, most skinwalkers are able to shrug off a number of these hits. Super Senses: Skinwalkers possess senses superior to almost any natural creature. They are able to see in darkness clearly, and are gifted with hawklike vision that allows them to pick out minute details over considerable distances. Their hearing is similarly acute, allowing them to detect the sound of human heartbeats within close proximity to them, and they can distinguish individuals by their scent and track them for miles. Their sense of touch allows them to detect minute changes in temperature, and their keen taste enables them to detect flavors that would ordinarily go unnoticed. Super Speed: Skinwalkers can move and react much faster than humans. They are able to run at speeds up to sixty miles per hour, and their reflexes enable them to snatch arrows out of the air and effortlessly avoid blows from slow moving humans. They are able to sprint at around sixty miles per hour. Super Stamina: Skinwalkers can exert themselves for around four hours at peak capacity before they begin to tire. However, repeatedly needing to regenerate wounds will cause them to tire much sooner. Super Strength: Skinwalkers are possessed of tremendous physical strength which enables them to manhandle humans with ease. They are capable of damaging concrete with their blows, and are able to tear people apart with their bare hands. Weaknesses Whilst no longer possessed of the werewolf vulnerability to aconite, skinwalkers maintain the weakness to silver that they inherited from their parent race. Silver: Silver is capable of completely bypassing a skinwalker's resistance to damage. This means that while being stabbed with an ordinary blade would result in it skidding and causing a scrape along the skinwalker's flesh, a silver blade would penetrate them as it would a normal person. Mortality: Despite their tremendous supernatural abilities, skinwalkers are still mortal, and can succumb to wounds which cause death before their healing factor can save them. They can be killed by decapitation, drowning, having their neck broken, extreme brain damage, or severe heart trauma. Category:Races